Una historia con Shadow Link
by Ariette12
Summary: Es un día común y coriente para nuestro protagonista,o bueno eso es lo que el pensaba.Porque una serie de cosas suceden.Una Zelda acompañada de su hermano Sheik,un imperactivo Red,un travieso Blue y un Violet estudioso,son parte de esta historia rara.U.A.


Chapter 1:Descripciones

* * *

Yo:Primero quiero avisarles que soy nueva en esto,así que si no les gusto,pues no leas este chapter no es tan importante solo es para conocer mejor a los personajes y el tiempo(para evitar confuciones).

Shadow Link:Si,y como ella siempre dice algo del fic es mejor que lo lean.

Yo:Oye Shadow,que no vez que...(susurro)...no puedo dejar que los lectores lean esta pagina,sabes perfectamente que por tu culpa he dicho cosas que ahora no puedo borrar ,es mejor que se aburran y no lean este chapter.

(Flash back de la autora)

Un día normal para nuestra querida autora(en esta caso escritora en papel jejeje),todo iba de la maquina de su mente,ella planeaba los acontecimientos de esta historia hasta que cierto joven peli-negro la interumpio diciendo...

-¿Qué haces,mi querida Ariette como el ariete?-Interumpio de su ensueño Shadow Link a nuestra escritora(de papel).

-Shadow,no me vuelvas a sorprender así.Estaba pensando en una historia.-Le contesto la autora.

-¿Que clase de historia?¿Trata de mí?-Preguno ilucionado Shadow.

-Si trata de tí,por desgracia-Decia la escritora(de papel) a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento.

-Entonces,no se diga más...¡EMPIEZA!-Dijo con alegria el peli-negro.

-Lo escribo despues.-Dijo desinteresamente la autora.

-Vale,pero recuerda...¡LO QUE ESCRIBAS,NO LO PODRAS BORRAR!-Grito con autoridad el oji-rojo(que por mal de la autora en esta historia es oji-esmeralda).

-Eh,bueno esta bien.-Decia intimidada la autora.

Mas te vale y...¿Cómo que por desgracia es mi historia?-Cuestiono Shadow.

-La verdad que eres lento...-Dijo Ariette con negatividad.

(Fin del Flash back)

Yo:Bueno mis queridos lectores,es hora de las descripciones...

Shadow Link:Etto...Primero van los derechos.

Yo:¡Oh!(baja la voz y mira a Shadow Link)...No me hagas ver en vergüenza.

Shadow Link:¿Eh?

Yo:Bueno...Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda no son mios,si a caso sus personalidades cambian es culpa mia,sino a madre de Shadow( y los Links) y Gold Link como tal yo los invente,ahora las descripciones...

* * *

Personeje #1:

Nombre:Ámani

Sexo:Femenino

Edad:40(enserio que yo creia que era de 20,que ironia)

Ojos:Azulados

Pelo:Largo y rubio

Color de piel:Crema(ni muy blanca ,ni muy morena)

Descripción:Mujer de bello parecer,madre de sus 7 amados una mujer muy cariñosa y muy pacifica,en teoria una gran madre.

Personeje #2:

Nombre:Dark Link(Dark)

Sexo:Masculino

Edad:20

Ojos:Rojos(como su padre)

Pelo:Negro estilo Link normal(un poco más largo)

Color de piel:Morena

Descripción:Chico muy serio y frio,tiene una enemistad con su hermano menor Shadow,cosa que irá cambiando a travez de la historia.

Personeje #3:

Nombre:Violet Link(Vio)

Sexo:Masculino

Edad:17

Ojos:Azulados

Pelo:Rubio,estilo Link(original) pero con más melena

Color de piel:Crema

Descripción:Vio es un chico muy inteligente,pero a la vez muy gusta estar con sus hermanos y piensa que algo anda mal entre Dark,Shadow y su madre.

Personeje #4:

Nombre:Gold Link(Gold)

Sexo:Masculino

Edad:17

Ojos:Azulados

Pelo:Rubio,estilo Link pero más corto

Color de piel:Morena

Descripción:Gold es muy tranquilo,muy tranquilo para su propia salud.Él es muy paciente y siempre anda con Vio.Y aunque no lo creas,Gold es menor que Vio por solo una hora.

Personeje #5:

Nombre:Red Link(Red)

Sexo:Masculino

Edad:16

Ojos:Rojos(como su padre)

Pelo:Rubio al estilo Link pero para el lado opuesto

Color de piel:Crema tirando para morena

Descripción:Es el chico más activo del universo(igual de curioso),no puede estarse quieto ni una sola vez.A diferencia de su gemelo,Red es una maquina sin que se le acaben las baterias(pilas).

Personeje #6:

Nombre:Blue Link(Blue)

Sexo:Masculino

Edad:16

Ojos:Rojos claro

Pelo:Rubio(como Red)

Color de piel:Igual que el de su gemelo

Descripción:Blue es activo pero nunca como Red.A él le encanta estar con su gemelo y siempre sabe como hacer buenos amigos(lo cual no le quita lo travieso).

Personeje #7:

Nombre:Link "Green" (ya que cuando crecio se le puso lo de Green)

Sexo:Masculino

Edad:15

Ojos:Azul marino

Pelo:Dorado(entre rubio y castaño)

Color de piel:Crema

Descripción:Es un chico muy alegre,amable y tiene un secreto muy oscuro y este es que ama,no espera AMA a el portador de la valentía.

Personeje #8:

Nombre:Shadow Link(Shadow)

Sexo:Masculino

Edad:15

Ojos:Esmeralda

Pelo:Azabache(estilo Link)

Color de piel:Blanca(como la nieve)

Descripción:Shadow es nuestro protagonista,él es muy inocente y tambien AMA a Zelda(pero como todos sabemos Zelda termina con Link.A menos que...).Shadow quiere hacer feliz a su hermano Dark,pero habra algo que lo sorprendera.

Personeje #9:

Nombre:La gran amada Zelda(solo Zelda)

Sexo:Femenino

Edad:15

Ojos:Azulados como el cielo

Pelo:Dorado,largo y sedoso

Color de piel:Blanca

Descripción:Zelda es la chica que TODOS aman,se considera la princesa en cuando se trata de Zelda,no hay peor mujer la hermana menor de Sheik(el cual no la deja ni a la vuelta de la esquina) y es una chica dulce,inteligente y es la portadora de la sabiduria.

Personeje #10:

Nombre:al que todo el mundo esperaba...Ganondorf(Ganon)

Sexo:Masculino

Edad:41

Ojos:Marones(son lentes de contactos)

Pelo:Rojo

Color de piel:Quemada

Descripción:Es el ''villano'' de esta historia,el cual detesta a Link("Green" para los enemigos) y hara cualquier cosa para hacerle sufrir.A pesar de su "maldad",el tendra que elegir entre el amor o el el portador del poder.

* * *

Yo:Creo que hasta aqui llegan las descrpciones,y eso que yo creia que iba a ser corto(¬¬).Bueno,pues otros personajes son:Naví,tranquilos no es una molestosa hadita,Saria,Uhy cuidado con esta que si es activa,Midna,por nada es la mejor amiga de Saria,Malon,el cierre final del trio de locas(esta chica sale de si cada vez que cierto chico le habla),Sheik,yo creo que no debe juntarse tanto con Red y Blue(se pone igual que Malon con su chica),Ruto,pobre nadie la soporta y otros más que ya ni me ,hasta aqui llegamos.

Shadow Link:Que no ibas a explicar lo del tiempo(¬¬)

Yo:Cierto,bueno para que no tengan dudas en lo del tiempo,esta mas en la epoca de que hay telefonos,hospitales,escuelas...Pero no hay luz,ni neveras(bueno las hay pero antiguas),ni abanicos,ni lavadoras, sí hay carros pero de esos bien antiguos(los de caballo jajajaja).En fin,es una mescla del pasado con el futuro(presente para nuestros abuelos).

Shadow Link:¡Ahora si!

Yo:Bueno,adios y no olviden no leer este capitulo...

Shadow Link:Ay,yayayay...

* * *

Dato:Esta historia fue inventada y escrita en papel por Ariette,pero V.J es la que le dio esta facilidad a ustedes(jejeje)...


End file.
